Raíces
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Allen nunca ha amado a alguien antes, así que después de soñar con Lavi supone que lo que palpita dentro de su pecho al pensar en el aprendiz de Bookman es amor. Laven.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Jadeaba.

La oscuridad que ahogaba la habitación entera, desbordándose por las ventanas, le velaba por completo la vista, más las sensaciones nunca antes habían sido tan vividas.

Él volvió a sumergirse dentro de su cuerpo, y a su vez, entre gemidos, tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás, obligándolo a arquearse por el cuello. Mas el contacto entre sus labios no fue roto, sino que se encontró a sí mismo buscando su boca con ansias húmedas y respiraciones entrecortadas hasta que el encuentro entre ambas resultó doloroso.

"No tienes idea…" le escuchó murmurar roncamente, y el áspero tono de su voz hubiera sido capaz por sí solo de llevarle al clímax si se lo hubiese propuesto. "…no te imaginas hace cuánto tiempo que deseo…"

Guardó silencio al hundirse en un nuevo beso, conforme los espasmos le recorrían entero, enviando sensaciones electrizantes por su cuerpo desnudo.

"Ah, Allen…"

_—__No puedo más._

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a sí mismo de espalda sobre la cama. Las sábanas revueltas entre sus piernas y por encima de su pecho, tan humedecidas por la transpiración como la propia tela de la ropa de sus pijamas.

No hubiera conseguido ubicarse temporal o espacialmente nunca de no haber sido porque el aroma a tinta y los suaves cabellos rojos que hasta segundos atrás se habían estado agitando en torno a él habían desaparecido súbitamente.

Y aunque sabía que no iba a encontrarle a su lado, no pudo evitar estirar una mano en la búsqueda de alguna prueba inexistente de su presencia cálida sobre el colchón.

"Lavi…" susurró, y la intensa sensación de batir de alas dentro de su vientre se incrementó.

Fuera de eso, la firme erección que se levantaba bajo sus calzoncillos y que normalmente le hubiera matado de vergüenza estaba comenzando a volverse dolorosa.

Apoyando su propio peso bajo uno de sus codos, introdujo la mano derecha dentro de su ropa interior, y así, entre gemidos, Allen Walker no fue capaz de percatarse de que aquella era la primera vez que llegaba al orgasmo murmurando el nombre de su mejor amigo y no el de alguna mujer de enorme busto.

O de que le había resultado algo terriblemente placentero.

**Nota:** Será más o menos largo. PROMETO terminarlo. En el nombre de todos los conejos y todos los brotes de haba que existan en el mundo.


	2. Virgen Emotion

_Virgen Emotion_

Cada mañana, Allen Walker abandona su habitación en uno de los tantos pisos de la Orden Oscura después de haber hecho 500 flexiones de vientre y 500 lagartijas. Después de haber dejado todo en reluciente orden, encontrar a Timcampy debajo de la pila de sábanas y platos sucios que se lleva consigo para ser lavados, y llamar a gritos a su mejor amigo, a un par de puertas de la suya.

Pero aquella mañana Allen no ha llamado a la puerta de Lavi al pasar fugazmente delante de ella, sino que se ha detenido durante un largo rato para observar la madera oscura como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pasear repetidas veces frente a ella cual perro guardián, y en seguida marcharse corriendo escaleras abajo, con su pila de sábanas y platos sucios y Timcampy descansando tranquilamente sobre su cabeza.

Tampoco ha pedido tanta comida como acostumbra hacer cada mañana (para empezar), e incluso Jerry se sorprende cuando el chiquillo ni siquiera se molesta en ordenar toda la carta de postres o darle las gracias con largas y pronunciadas reverencias que cada día le valen una ración extra de panecillos o gelatinas.

No. Hoy Allen está distraído, y por el modo en como hunde la punta de un enorme emparedado de carne dentro de un recipiente con chocolate derretido mientras observa al techo con ojos soñadores, cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Lenalee se sienta a su lado al cabo de un rato, luego de haber entregado personalmente el café a todo el departamento de Química y muy especialmente a su hermano mayor, a quien no le hace gracia que vaya por ahí repartiendo tacitas de cafeína a todos los HOMBRES del área científica todas las mañanas, así que diario insiste en beberse todo lo que su hermana prepara, consumiendo al menos 2 de las 3 horas que la chica pasa haciéndose cargo de los desventurados amaneceres en la Orden.

Y Allen, que como dijimos está distraído, no se percata del momento en que su amiga ha comenzado a hablar, de modo que no sabe qué responder cuando ella se voltea a mirarlo, sonriendo y preguntando algo que ni siquiera llegó a escuchar.

"Eh… supongo."

Lo ha dicho sólo por decirlo, pero por el modo en que ella lo mira comienza a suponer que no ha dicho lo más indicado para aquella situación.

"¿De verdad?" las cejas de Lenalee se arquean alarmantemente, pero no dice nada más, y por un par de semanas más Allen irá por ahí preguntándose sobre qué podría haber estado la exorcista hablándole aquella mañana. "Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Lavi?" inquiere, mirando a ambos costados de la mesa y paseando acto seguido su mirada por todo el amplio salón en el que toda la Orden Oscura procura tomar sus alimentos. "Bajan juntos cada día. ¿Acaso estaba ocupado hoy?"

"Ahm." Allen ríe, y la sonrisa se le desliza por los labios como quien sabe que ha hecho algo malo y se prepara para negarlo. "No, bueno… me levanté más temprano hoy y preferí no molestarlo. Anoche dijo que estaría trabajando hasta muy tarde…" Vaya mentiroso. Aunque lo cierto es que no recuerda en absoluto que fue lo último que el Bookman le dijo antes de despedirse de él con un movimiento de mano.

Conforme con la respuesta recibida, Lenalee cabecea momentos antes de volver a ponerse en pie. En el fondo del salón repleto de mesas y Finders (principalmente) que se buscan los unos a los otros para compartir el desayuno, entre juegos, risas y conversaciones alegres, Jerry llama a la joven Lee a gritos: parece ser que el Supervisor ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y suspirando, la chica se despide de Allen con un movimiento sutil de la cabeza y el aletear de las -muy muy- cortas coletas de cabello que le adornan la cabeza, dejándole nuevamente a solas para disfrutar de la intimidad de su pila de comida y dulces.

Pero Allen, tras llevarse el primer bocado a los labios, se ha percatado de que no podrá comer este día, puesto que los trozos de carne apenas masticados colándose por su esófago le provocan espasmos y por dentro se siente como si quemara. Y no es mas que la sensación del batir de alas en su estómago, o el zumbido que inunda sus pensamientos, o el hecho de que constantemente deja que su mirada grisácea vagabundee desde el espacio comprendido por las enormes mesas de madera apiladas una frente a la otra hasta la entrada al fondo del gran salón en donde las cabezas de Buscadores o científicos no son más que la decolorada decoración de las manos que un destino apático ha decidido colocar frente a sus ojos. Aguzando la mirada, sin darse cuenta, en la búsqueda del más mínimo destello naranja que delate la posición de aquél en quien aquella mañana (y gran parte de la noche) no ha podido dejar de pensar.

Y de repente, cuando menos se lo espera y está intentando pasar por su tráquea semi cerrada un nuevo bocado de carne, le ve aparecer. Y ahí está! Con el cabello naranja cayéndole sobre el rostro, sobre las orejas y la nuca en mechones desaliñados, muy poco interesado en si se encuentra lo suficientemente presentable como para plantarse frente a su plato de huevos fritos con tocino, y aún así irradiando una clase de encanto contra el cual el maestro de Allen jamás le enseñó a combatir.

Entre bocanadas y sintiendo que se ahoga, el Payaso hace uso del vaso con leche más cercano que tiene, y tras asegurarse de que ha podido pasar el menudo pedazo de carne que atentó contra su vida, se pone de pie, sin decidirse aún a agitar su brazo en espera de que el joven Bookman le vea y acuda en su encuentro, o sencillamente ocultarse detrás de las pilas de platos que se levantan frente a él.

Sin embargo, y sea como fuere, una montaña de alimentos como aquella no podría haber pasado de ninguna forma posible inadvertida frente a los ojos de Hombre Libro del pelirrojo, quien con una sonrisa y con una bandeja con comida en las manos, se dirige a él a pasos largos. Y es cada paso como el estallido de un cañón dentro de la cabeza de Allen, quien se pregunta si estará el Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura bajo un ataque pirata, o por qué parece el sonido provenir del interior de su pecho, sofocándole.

"¡Allen!" le escucha exclamar, y por primera vez en toda su vida, Allen Walker siente como si una flor de fuego se abriera dentro de su pecho, lamiéndole la carne y los huesos con lentitud.

El reconstruido corazón late. La respiración se le escapa por los labios estúpidamente entreabiertos, y con una sonrisa tonta, le hace un sitio en la mesa, a un lado suyo, donde Lavi se deja caer, colocando su propio almuerzo sobre un pequeño rincón en el que apenas si cabe la mitad de su bandeja de metal.

A pesar de encontrarse a bastante distancia el uno del otro, es considerablemente sorprendente el modo en que el calor del cuerpo del aprendiz de Bookman parece abrazarle todo, y por un momento Allen está nuevamente de espalda sobre su cama, con el joven pelirrojo trazándose un camino inexplorado entre su cuerpo, y el aroma a tinta y papel viejo le estrangula la respiración.

"¿Allen?"

Lavi le mira ligeramente perplejo, mientras el Moyashi se hunde, con los hombros encogidos, dentro de su reducido espacio en la mesa.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Eh?"

El ojo maldito se conecta con la aceitunada córnea, y por un momento es como si sus almas se conectaran también. O eso es lo que siente Allen, cuyo corazón nunca antes ha latido con tanta prisa, y repentinamente la loca idea de que el pelirrojo es capaz de leer cada uno de sus pensamientos explota en su interior.

Y es inexcusablemente entonces cuando más piensa en él. En la forma de su rostro. En la bandana negra que reposa descuidadamente sobre su cuello y el modo en que los cabellos rojos le surcan la cara. En el bien constituido cuerpo atrapado por un conjunto de ajustadas prendas oscuras, o la perfecta manera en que el Bookman se mueve en la cama, reptando por encima y dentro de su propio cuerpo, o en la asquerosamente placentera sensación de aquellos dientes blancos hundiéndose dentro de la piel de su cuello o sobre sus labios abiertos.

¡¿Pero por qué?! Soltando un gemido de angustia, Allen se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Está pensando nuevamente en las miles de sensaciones desconocidas que no han podido abandonarle desde la noche anterior, y para más frente al responsable de que en aquellos momentos se sienta cada vez con menos hambre pero sí con más calor.

"No tengo hambre…" susurra, y hubiera sido mucho pedir que su voz fuera algo más que un apenas audible hilillo que se escapa por entre sus labios entornados. "Me siento un poco mal."

"¿Qué?" inquiere Lavi, volteándose para verle con ambos ojos bien abiertos. "¿De verdad? Qué sientes? Tiene que ver con…?"

"No." Le interrumpe, sintiéndose de algún modo frustrado al saberse el interruptor de aquella excitante y atropellada voz que aún recuerda llamándole por su nombre entre imágenes veladas, mas seguro de que si permanece un momento más a su lado no logrará controlarse antes de saltarle encima, confesarle que se ha enamorado de él, o sin más ni menos largarse a llorar a moco tendido. "No…" repite, y se lleva una mano al cuello, apoyando un par de yemas delgadas sobre la base de su tráquea. "Me duele un poco la garganta. Tal vez sería mejor que vaya a visitar la enfermería ahora."

Y sin más se incorpora y abandona el comedor con un trote nervioso que no da tiempo a Lavi de decir algo o de ofrecerse a acompañarle, más que sin embargo le deja ahí atrás preguntándose desde cuándo una garganta irritada ha sido capaz de impedirle a Allen Walker arrasar con el sustento alimenticio de un batallón entero.

El albino, por su parte, abandona la estancia con pasos que se alargan cada vez más conforme se aleja de aquél sitio, y en concreto del pelirrojo.

La última vez que recuerda que su corazón ha latido igual de fuerte, o su respiración se ha cortado o algo (o alguien) ha ocupado sus pensamientos de una manera tan desesperada, ha sido indudablemente al luchar contra un Akuma. Es verdad que ama tanto a humanos como a demonios, pero en pocas ocasiones ha sido precisamente un humano quien consigue que su propio cuerpo se descontrole de aquél modo.

Ha sentido la intensidad de una batalla. La ira, la tristeza, la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas e incluso se ha sentido triunfante al salir victorioso una vez más. Pero lo que siente ahora es tan diferente y tan nuevo que le asusta. Porque es normal que nos asusten las cosas que desconocemos, y Allen, quien hasta ahora no ha sido más que un chiquillo temeroso y solitario, tiene miedo de su propio pulso y del vértigo que le ahoga cuando piensa en él.

¿Pero desde cuándo es que se siente así? No sabría decirlo con exactitud. En realidad ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, o tal vez lo ha sentido hoy por primera vez. El caso es que la última noche se encontró a sí mismo jadeando su nombre y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo bulle ante el más mínimo pensamiento de él.

Y lo más terrible de todo es que adora estas sensaciones. Y eso es precisamente lo que más le asusta…

"Te amo…" susurra, y no se percata de cuando las palabras se le escapan por los labios, mas su corazón se dispara aún con mayor intensidad.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

¿De verdad?

La respuesta a todas sus dudas le ha llegado con tanta claridad que le hace tambalearse.

_¿De verdad?_

Aunque por el momento, y con el suelo sacudiéndose a sus pies, Allen Walker no tiene ni la más mínima duda de que se ha enamorado del aprendiz de Bookman.

Y ahora no sabe qué hacer.

**Notas:** Gracias a Rukis von Walde, l-wind alchemist-l, LaviDx y Yami RosenkreuZ por sus reviews :3 espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Cualquier aporte o queja son bien recibidosl


	3. Over my head

**_Over my head_**

Saber y admitir, si bien van de la mano no son la misma cosa.

Allen sabe que se ha enamorado de Lavi. Sabe bien que el apresurado latir de su corazón y el vértigo en su estómago equiparable al de una caída libre se llaman él. Y entre más le da vueltas en su cabeza, más le asusta saberse como tal. Porque nunca ha amado a alguien antes, fuera de su padre o los akuma contra los que se ha enfrentado a lo largo de los años, y por ende el sentimiento, que le ha llegado de una manera abrupta e inesperada, le aterroriza.

Por otro lado, le asusta también lo que podría decir Lavi si llegara a enterarse. Podría despreciarle y alejarse de él, y podría perder al único amigo que ha tenido en años. Podría insultarle, golpearle, darle la espalda, y si así fuera, Allen no sabe si lo podría soportar. Así que el primer pensamiento que ha cruzado atronadoramente por su cabeza ha sido la reflexión de que no. El joven Bookman no lo debe saber nunca. Y esto también le asusta, porque no tiene idea de cómo podrá ocultarle lo que siente, sobre todo si va por ahí comportándose como lo ha hecho esta mañana, y repentinamente se siente torpe, expuesto e incapaz de lograrlo.

Por primera vez Allen Walker piensa que no triunfará en su misión.

Finalmente, tras recorrer los solitarios pasillos de la Orden Oscura, abre bruscamente la puerta de madera de su propia habitación, y sin detenerse un solo momento se hunde dentro de la oscuridad de la misma y deja que la puerta se cierre detrás de él, con un sonido seco.

La cama de sábanas recién cambiadas le da la bienvenida cuando se deja caer sobre ella, y con un incómodo gemido, se arrastra sobre el colchón hasta que sus manos encuentran a ciegas la regordeta almohada y la atrae hacia sí en un abrazo apretado para cubrirse el rostro.

Le arden las mejillas. Su vientre parece hundirse en la cama, y aún el batir de cientos de alas dentro de su cuerpo se rehúsa a desaparecer. Y entonces, repentinamente, mientras deja que la piel de su rostro ahonde en la tela mullida de la almohada, se da cuenta de que está soñando despierto sobre el agradable aroma que debe despedir el cuerpo del pelirrojo, o en cómo será la sensación de fundirse dentro de su abrazo. O tal vez de la sonrisa tonta que se ha estirado en sus labios, y se sorprende a sí mismo sintiéndose como se sentía años atrás, cuando Mana y él crearon aquél código secreto, o el día en que se percató de cuán felices hacía a las almas que ayudaba a encontrar su camino al cielo.

Feliz. Está feliz. Es como si su vida hubiese tomado sentido repentinamente. Como si alguien encendiera una luz en la habitación oscura en la que fue abandonado desde que era pequeño y en la cual sobrevive, caminando siempre al frente después de que su padre abriera la puerta, mas no lo suficiente como para dejarle escapar.

Está feliz y enamorado. De modo que por un momento se rinde a la sonrisa boba y al palpitar de su corazón, y a las agradables sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo, y mientras piensa en eso y construye castillos en el aire en los cuales el Bookman Junior le devuelve la sonrisa y le ama también, se queda dormido. Aún está demasiado cansado tras haber pasado la noche despierto después de lo que sucediera horas atrás.

Pero ah. Allen Walker no sabe cuán traicioneros son los sueños cuando los dominan los sentimientos y no la cordura, y conforme pierde la conciencia dentro del abrazo de las telas de algodón no tiene tiempo de percatarse de la magnitud del error que comete.

Que dos manos de escritor con dedos largos y delgados se deslicen por su cuerpo parece tan natural para Allen como el respirar, el calor de su propio cuerpo o el hecho de que se retuerce sobre las mantas de la cama sin pudor alguno. Tan natural como el modo en que sus brazos se cierran en torno a los hombros firmes del cuerpo que se desliza por encima del suyo o la manera en que aquello resulta tan asquerosamente placentero.

Allen no se puede imaginar sin algo así. Ni siquiera recuerda haber existido en algún punto de su vida sin tenerle a su lado. Sin sentir la respiración caliente del otro golpeándole las mejillas o los labios húmedos serpenteando a lo largo de su torso. Y aún así, ahogado por sus propios gemidos entrecortados, se pregunta cómo puede alguien vivir sin él.

¿Cómo puede alguien respirar otro aire que no sea el suyo? ¿Cómo puede alguien abrir los ojos si no estará él? ¿Cómo pueden siquiera decirse felices o satisfechos si nunca antes han saboreado la verdadera dicha?

Abre los suyos entonces. Los párpados caídos le pesan y el sudor de su propia frente rueda cuesta abajo, escurriéndose por sus ojos como lágrimas. Frente a él y encima suyo, la mirada de una única pupila de color verde intenso le atraviesa. El fluir de los cabellos rojos y húmedos cayendo sobre ambos rostros, quemando; los quejidos no tan tímidos y un par de besos en que sus labios apenas si se tocan.

Ah, es tan maravilloso vivir. Y es tan maravilloso vivir a su lado. ¿Que en qué momento sucedió? No puede recordarlo. Parece incluso como si apenas ayer hubiera estado caminando por ahí cavilando sobre cuánto le quiere. Pensando, deseando. Simplemente…

"Ahn." Se encoge sobre sí mismo. Las manos de Lavi le sostienen por las caderas y su nariz le acaricia la curva del mentón. Las sábanas debajo de ellos están húmedas y calientes, y con los ojos entrecerrados Allen alcanza a ver cómo el rostro del Bookman se contrae ligeramente en un espasmo.

De cualquier manera, puede intuir que algo pasa. Como si la mirada verde, pese a estar consigo en realidad no estuviera viéndole a él y en cambio se levanta como si a la distancia pudiera observar una anhelada montaña lejana. Se aferra al otro entonces, con fuerza, buscando devolverle a él, y el pelirrojo deja escapar un gemido que suena gutural. Pérfidamente excitante a los ojos del inglés.

"Lavi…" le llama, y los labios del aprendiz de Bookman se estiran en una sonrisa. Millones de descargas eléctricas le recorren el cuerpo y la piel de cada pequeña parte se tensa ante el contacto. "Lavi… ah, Lavi…"

_Te amo_, repite. _Te amo tanto._

Y entonces, cuando dentro de su propio cuerpo ha nacido el universo, Allen abre por segunda vez los ojos y ve el techo de su habitación. Lavi se ha ido una vez más, de vuelta a la nada de la que vino, y con el rostro y el cuerpo enfebrecidos el Exorcista reconoce que hay algo definitivamente mal en él.

¿Qué diría Lavi si supiera de los sueños que han aparecido de repente por las noches del albino?

Piensa en todas las posibles variables para tal respuesta mientras los dedos de su mano responden a la necesidad primitiva de su cuerpo una vez más.

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

Por un momento la idea de decírselo y hundirse entre sus brazos no parece tan descabellada.

**Notas:** MIL DISCULPAS por el capítulo tan corto tras semejante retrazo. Estuve con exámenes las últimas dos semanas, y con toneladas de deberes, y no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para poder abrir el Word y ponerme a escribir. Prometo (o casi) que el siguiente será más largo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Rukis von Walde, Yami RosenkreuZ, OoOh, MonElisa y DinastyF. Espero que no se desanimen para dejarme más :3 Saludos.


	4. But if

_But__ if_

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

Sentado frente a las ventanas cerradas de uno de los pisos más altos de la Orden, Allen reflexiona sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Afuera el sol ha trazado una parábola perfecta en el cielo y comienza a hundirse entre las nubes congeladas que han tomado una tonalidad dorada y roja. Sus ojos se deslizan a lo largo de las sombras que la luz proyecta por la habitación, y suspirando, siente cómo los dientecillos de su golem le acarician una oreja.

"¿Tú qué piensas, Tim?" inquiere, sonriendo, y Timcampy repta por la curvatura de su cuello frotando la mejilla regordeta contra su piel.

Por un breve periodo de tiempo, Allen cierra sus ojos y un pequeño suspiro abandona sus labios. El contacto frío del cuerpo de Tim sobre su cuello no parece del todo desagradable, y momentáneamente no puede evitar que su subconsciente relacione el suave toque del golem con los anhelados dedos del escritor.

Definitivamente no se encuentra bien, y negárselo a sí mismo no parece la idea más correcta. Allen siempre ha creído firmemente en decir la verdad, sin importar lo cruda que ésta pueda ser, y ésta vez no debería ser la excepción.

"Tienes razón." Concede, cuando el golem trepa de regreso hacia la parte superior de su cabeza. "Debería decírselo."

Aunque la pregunta correcta en estos momentos no es qué hacer, sino cómo debería hacerlo.

Ahora que lo piensa, hasta el día de hoy no ha sentido verdaderos intereses románticos por nadie. Por supuesto que le atrae Lenalee. ¿A quién no? Es decir: esas falditas tan cortas que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Y de joven por obra y gracia de su maestro fue que terminó dándose cuenta de cuánto le gustaban las mujeres de senos grandes y redondos (como trazados con un compás) que le apretaban contra su pecho diciendo lo lindo que era. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas todo aquello no fue más que las hormonas de un chiquillo en crecimiento, y en este caso todo va más allá que una simple fantasía nocturna con María.

¿Qué diría Lavi si lo primero que le dijera al intentar declararse fuera un 'me pones'?

La idea de saludar personalmente y cara a cara al Odzuchi Kodzuchi del pelirrojo no le atrae tanto en realidad.

_¿Cómo debería hacerlo?_

Reacomodándose en su posición sobre el balcón cerrado, las preguntas se disparan en su cabeza. Se siente mucho más confundido y frustrado que cuando se pregunta en el modo más correcto para derrotar a un akuma, y acaricia su brazo contaminado con su otra mano. En ocasiones como esta, ni siquiera su inocencia le puede ayudar mucho que digamos (a menos de que obligue a Lavi a corresponderle, pero eso tampoco parece buena idea).

¿Hablar directamente? Ni de broma. Está tan nervioso que lo más probable es que se ponga a gritar y salga corriendo antes de conseguir articular la más mínima palabra.

¿Una nota? Tal vez. Aunque nunca ha sido muy bueno con esto de escribir. Ése es más bien el trabajo de un Bookman, y pedirle un favor como aquél al Panda o al mismo Lavi sería bastante perturbador.

Tal vez si se lo dijera a través de alguien… ¿Pero quién podría ayudarle con semejante tarea? Lenalee es la primera que acude a sus pensamientos, mas no soportaría sentirla mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro, y además no es como si se hubiese enamorado de Miranda: está enamorado de otro hombre, por amor de Diós.

Claro, no es que aquello le importe mucho. ¿Por qué debería? Tanto Lenalee como él saben perfectamente lo que hace Komui con el líder del departamento de Química cuando cierran las puertas del despacho del supervisor, y si ella no tiene problema alguno con eso no debería tener problema tampoco con el hecho de que él…

Se ruboriza. Pensar con sobriedad en cuánto le atrae el pelirrojo es algo que aún le cuesta, y ahora que lo piensa ni siquiera había reparado en el pequeñísimo detalle de que en realidad Lavi es un chico. Y más encima es un Bookman. Todo aquello que tal vez podría resultar contraproducente.

¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado tanto el protocolo a él?

Frunce el cejo, y mirando hacia el frente con determinación. No se ha dado cuenta de que no ha comido en todo el día. En realidad, ni siquiera ha sentido la más pequeña pizca de hambre (y tal vez el hecho de que su estómago siga lleno de mariposas podría ser el motivo), y conforme cavila -y puede ser que precisamente por lo mismo-, sus pensamientos hiperactivos viajan de un extremo de la galaxia al otro en cuestión de segundos, mientras sigue preguntándose cuál podría ser el modo más correcto para decirle a su mejor amigo que se ha enamorado de él.

Su maestro, el general Marian Cross, jamás ha tenido problema alguno para conquistar a alguien. Incluso Lenalee parece emocionarse ante la más mínima mención del hombre, y no podría negar que el sujeto, pese a ser un demonio hecho y derecho, es en realidad bastante atractivo. Incluso sus cabellos rojos y el ojo que oculta tras aquella máscara blanca le hacen recordar a su propio tortuoso motivo, y así, sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente rememora cada una de las mujeres que desfilaron por la cama de aquél hombre mientras ambos viajaban juntos por el mundo, en los traumáticos años de maestro y aprendiz.

No son los métodos de Cross los más ortodoxos, pero en realidad Allen no puede opinar mucho al respecto. Es realmente lo único que conoce, fuera del díscolo acoso de Baku o la manera en que Lou Fa se pegaba a él, y lo cierto es que ninguna de las últimas dos formas parecen haber rendido tan buenos resultados como la galantería del General.

Y vamos. No hay que ser muy listo para darnos cuenta de que Allen aún es un niño, y pese a lo mucho que detesta a su maestro, en el fondo (pero muy, muy en el fondo) le admira, y repentinamente, en su cabeza, todo parece haber cobrado sentido del mismo modo en que la luz se enciende en una habitación oscura.

Ahora ya sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer, y sonriendo se pone de pie. A su espalda el sol ha terminado de ocultarse y por entre las nubes se asoma la pálida cara de una luna creciente que apenas si alcanza a iluminar débilmente el interior de la habitación. Fuera del hecho de que no ve más allá de su propia nariz se siente bien. De pronto incluso se da cuenta de que tiene hambre, de que no le ha visto en todo el día desde que salió huyendo de él por la mañana, y de que es probable que Lenalee o Krory le hayan estado buscando por ahí con deseos de jugar.

Y con todo aquello en mente unido a la planeación fugaz de qué es exactamente lo que debería hacer, Allen Walker abandona la habitación en la que ha pasado toda la tarde, desde que se dio cuenta de que estar en su propia habitación y durmiendo no eran lo más indicado para su problema, y se dirige a pasos largos hacia el comedor mientras canturrea una melodía sacada de sus recuerdos.

Si tiene suerte tal vez se tope con Lavi y pueda sentarse con él para cenar (y de paso arreglar lo que ha sucedido más temprano), y si no la tiene tal vez sea Kanda la persona con la que se tope. Pero qué más da. La sonrisa que le adorna el rostro nada ni nadie sería capaz de arrancársela hoy.

**Nota:** Definitivamente pensaba escribir mucho más, pero creo que las tácticas de Allen ameritan un capítulo propio. Espero subir la semana entrante. Muchas gracias a Yami RosenkreuZ, lavixallen, Rukis von Walde, DinastyF y MonElisa por los reviews.


End file.
